


Color Green (DreamNotFound)

by jareds_9wigs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a song, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Secret Relationship, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jareds_9wigs/pseuds/jareds_9wigs
Summary: So I started reading Heatwaves and it inspired me to make my own fic based off of a song!So here it is! The song it's based off of is Color Green by New Politics :)I hope you enjoy it! I don't really know where it's going but hopefully I can find out along the wayIn this fic Dream/Clay has athsma, if anyone has a problem with that I can change it right away! The nightmare part of it was something I turned in for my ELA class so I just added that so it would make more sense to the teacher.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Color Green (DreamNotFound)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired by Heatwaves and has a lot of similar things, I thought I would just point that out right now, I in no way am claiming that fic is mine. It is DEFINITELY NOT, I am not that good at writing and cannot claim something that I didn't make or in this case write.

The eyes in the painting follow him down the freezing cold and empty corridor. Even though the boy knew that it was just a painting it was still quite frightening. The floor was made of cement and there were puddles every once in a while, caused by a few holes and leaks in the roof. He was barefoot. He had no idea where he was, he had just woken up there, no phone, no inhaler, just him. His blonde hair was now a brown color from the water that soaked it and his white t-shirt was almost see-through. His pants were plastered to his skin and were much more heavier than they would have been if they were dry. His phone was taken from him and there were no lights, just a small window every once in a while.

He was around 20 or 21 years old, 6’4”, with blonde hair and green eyes. He had freckles and a few moles on his face. His name was Clay, Clay continued walking down the hallway, puddles splashing around his feet as he went. The boy paused for a second and ran his hands through his hair, while trying to remain calm. He was remaining successful at that for the moment, thank god he took his meds today. In the distance there was a loud bang and the sound of a door shutting. Clay flinched at the sound and continued walking as his hands sort of flopped around at his sides, a side effect of his ADHD. He walked further through the hall, keeping a lookout for any movement and listening closely for another sound. Just as he reached the end of the corridor he heard another door open, but closer this time. It was the door at the end of the hall he had woken up at. Clay turned around, “Is anyone there?” He shouted, just to see if they would reply. When they didn’t and the distant sounds of puddles splashing and feet hitting the floor got louder he shook the door handle. To his luck it was unlocked. He swung the door open and slammed it shut behind him. 

Clay started sprinting, going as fast as he could, every here and there, making a turn or two, the puddles on the floor splashing even more than before. 

He ran until he was out of breath, which wasn’t very long considering the fact that he had asthma. He turned around and paused, trying to make his breathing as quiet as possible so he could tell if the person was still following him. From the sound of it they were at the door but he didn’t know because of the splashing noises (which he couldn’t hear anymore), he knew because he could hear the shovel they were dragging and a faint, “5..4..3..2..1..Ready or not, here I come.”

Clay spun back around and began running once again. Taking a few lefts and a right, eventually coming across another room that was connected to the corridor. From the sound of it, someone was in the room but he didn’t want to test his luck so he continued on running. He took a turn at the closest right which led him into a room with a door. The boy darted into the room and slammed the door behind him. He spun around as fast as he could but not fast enough someone had hit him in the back of the head with something extremely sharp and hard. Probably a rock, or shovel.

Dream sat up, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and onto his shirt. He had just had a nightmare, a reoccurring one of course.

Mind you he's been having this dream every other night or so for about a month or more. He's definitely still terrified of it but it's never actually made him cry before. This time it made him think, what would people say if he went missing, would they miss him or would they not care, would people put out missing posters? What would happen to George, would he be alright, would there be anyone to check and make sure he's okay? 

Okay sure, Clay does favor him over anyone else but he definitely doesn't have a crush on him, right?

Either way it doesn't matter at the moment, what does matter right now is that he is crying and what does he do about it? Oh, it couldn't possibly result in him calling George, while he's crying. No, because god forbid men have feelings. Of course he fucking does. 

Clay dials George's number into his phone and listens to it ring, he and George did sync up their sleep schedules so it's quite possible that he could be sleeping, but he also might not be. It's a 50-50 chance.

The phone rings twice, "Oh c'mon George, just pick up the damn phone." He says sniffling in between every other word

On the fourth ring the other British boy finally picked up the phone, "Clay, what's going on? You never call me this late."

Dream sighs and sniffles again, "I know- " He pauses to sniff again and wipe more tears from his face. "I'm sorry it's-"

George cut him off, "Are you crying? What happened?" He said.

Dream could hear the frown in his voice, "I- nothing, I'm sorry, it was just a bad dream and I was overthinking it. I'm really sorry.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, do you want to tell me what it was about?" George said, in his sleepy voice that had Clay wondering how someone could sound and look so attractive.

Scratch that, Dream immediately shook that thought from his mind, he definitely didn't think that about one of his closest friends did he?

"Er," he sniffed again and reached to his bedside table for a tissue and wiped his nose, "That sounds like a good idea."

~About an hour or so later he finally finished telling the older man about his dream, as well as telling him why exactly he was crying, and had stopped his crying some point along the way. He wasn't being dramatic was he? No, everyone has to have a soft spot for someone or something, right?

Dream blew his nose one last time which followed with George speaking to him about what he had confessed.

"Oh Clay, it's alright, everyone has nightmares, I understand why you're crying and I promise you that nothing like that will ever happen to you, ever."

Dream smiled to himself and spoke again, "Thank you George, this means a lot to me."

The man on the other side of the phone smiled as well, "Anytime, now try and get some sleep alright?"

"Alright," Dream hung up the phone and smiled to himself. It was only 10 pm for him so he hopped out of bed to take a shower. 

Clay grabbed his phone, a change of boxers, and the towel that was hanging on the hook located on the back of his bedroom door and made a beeline for the bathroom.

He had turned the shower on and set the heat to a perfect level when he heard his phone go off. He walked across the bathroom to the counter where his phone was and checked his notifications. He had gotten a text from George. He opened his phone and read the text to himself:

"This song reminds me of you so I thought I would share it with you - https://open.spotify.com/track/1FPu90QMa3YjuuRbbnswh9?si=NnCmXoQyQ7CBvREmVRdx9w"

The younger man clicked on the link that lead him to Spotify and started playing the song.

_A three-letter word_

_You didn't need a reason_

_You played your cards_

_He took what he needed_

_And now you're running wild with the horses_

_On open fields, you're feeling free_

_Rose petals on an empty bed_

_You're holding on to a teenage dream_

_Dancing in a wedding dress but it is only in your mind-_

Dream restarted the song and put it on loop as he stripped down, tossed his dirty clothes in his hamper, and stepped into the shower.

He washed his hair and put in conditioner, rinsing that out almost immediately. He washed his body and his face quickly and turned off the water, grabbing the towel as he stepped out of the shower.

Clay wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed his phone, turning it on and pausing the music. He quickly dried himself off and threw on his clean boxers, finally ready to get a good nights sleep. He hadn't had one of those in ages.

The man headed to his room, placed his phone on do not disturb before setting it down on his nightstand, and threw himself onto his bed, pulling the covers over himself immediately.

Dream rolled over so he was facing his door, although it was closed he just didn't feel right sleeping in a direction that faces away from it, I'm sure you can relate. His thoughts gently drifted off, eventually ending up with him thinking about George, which he had no problem with.

Clay fell asleep fast after he started thinking of George, George and his sweet voice, and his adorable little face. The man Dream oh-so-adored. The man he would do almost anything for.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the beginning, yes there are a lot of similar events as Heatwaves but in no way am I trying to copy or claim it! I'm just trying to make it interesting or well, entertaining at least! If I find out that the author of Heatwaves has a problem with this fic at all, I will either change it or delete it immediately. :)
> 
> If you have any recommendations of things I should add into it feel free to tell me in the comments, I have no problem adding small or somewhat bigger details, as long as it makes you guys happy!


End file.
